1. Field
Embodiments relate to an inverter of a new and renewable energy storage system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a renewable energy storage system, such as a solar cell based system or a wind power generator based system, includes a plurality of converters and a plurality of inverters for storing generated energy in various levels of alternating current (AC) or direct current (DC) power. Renewable energy storage systems use a DC-to-AC inverting unit to convert DC power generated renewably, e.g., by a solar cell, to AC power that is provided to an electric power system. Further, since the power generated by a solar cell has a different power level (e.g., voltage level) from that of a battery, a DC-to-DC converter is used to change the power generated by the solar cell to the power having a voltage level suitably provided to the battery.
Most of existing inverters are not provided with a transformer. Thus, insulation is not currently taken into consideration in mainstream inverters. However, as in most electrical devices, insulation between input and output ports is required for an inverter used in a new and renewable energy storage system. There are many methods of insulating the inverter used in a new and renewable energy storage system. However, in conventional insulating methods, the inverter may become bulky and costly and the circuit thereof may become complicated.